Want your Love
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cuándo una canción es más que una canción? Siempre.


**Want Your Love**

Los mugiwara, en un gesto no muy habitual en ellos, se reunieron en un bar para echarse una buena juerga. Y lo de que no era habitual en ellos no se refería a la fiesta en sí sino en que fueran a un bar para celebrarla cuando lo habitual era hacerla en el Sunny o en cualquier lugar en el que le dieran las ganas a su senchou. Por supuesto que, al fin y al cabo, una fiesta era una fiesta y todos se dejaron llevar como era habitual en cada uno de ellos.

La sorpresa vino cuando se percataron de que allí tenían algo de lo que hasta esta noche habían carecido: un karaoke.

No tardaron varios de los mugiwara en subirse al escenario y dejar bien claro que en la banda el único músico profesional era Brook aunque, con cierto margen de tolerancia, tampoco podía decirse que lo hicieran tan mal. Sobre todo porque no había nacido aún el valiente para decirle algo semejante a la akage de los mugiwara pues no era solamente que Nami pudiera destrozarlos a golpes sino, y esto era lo peor, podría dejarlos sin asignación.

Las risas y vítores se fueron sucediendo con cada uno de los mugiwara que se subían para cantar una canción, sobre todo las risas cuando alguno de los más graciosos dejaban bien claro que lo que ahí arriba se buscaba no era una gran voz para cantar sino tener suficiente humor para reírse de uno mismo y aceptar las risas de tus nakama. Con la sana excepción de Nami como se había dicho anteriormente, por supuesto.

Entonces, y sí, fue una sorpresa para todos, Robin se decidió a subir al escenario para inmensa alegría de Sanji, que ya había tocado el cielo cuando cantó Nami, y que casi lo fulminó allí mismo de tan inmensa alegría, pero también del resto de sus nakama quienes ahora querían escuchar cantar a Robin pues, con su habitual serena actitud, no sabían muy bien a lo que atenerse.

La música dio comienzo con una mezcla de sonidos donde se hacían notar más las percusiones hasta que el teclado empezó a sonar. Y entonces Robin, allí de pie con el micro agarrado con ambas manos justo a la altura de su pecho, empezó a cantar con la vista fija al frente… o eso parecía en primer lugar.

―Babe, I want your love. Babe, I want your love. Hold me now, I just can´t get enough.

Ni que decir que a Sanji casi se le salió el corazón por la boca, o por el ojo dependiendo del punto de vista, al escuchar a Robin _cantarle_ aquellas palabras porque sí, en su mente y oídos, Sanji estaba seguro de que le estaba cantando a él.

―Babe, I want your love. Babe, I want your love. Hold me now, I just can´t get enough.

Silbidos de aprobación y vítores por parte de sus nakama parecían rodearla pero Robin parecía completamente ajena a todos ellos al estar inmersa en la interpretación de aquella canción donde estaba poniendo algo más que su voz pues en cada una de sus palabras podía atestiguarse que venían pulidas con sus sentimientos.

―I can´t get you off my mind. Though I know you´re not that kind, I can´t help myself.

Aquí Sanji no pudo sino darse completamente cuenta de que Robin, para su total desgracia, no le estaba cantando a él pues, ¿"you´re not that kind"? Vamos, si había alguien que ciertamente era "that kind" su nombre era Sanji. Aunque como no le estaba cantando a él se autoconvenció de que, en realidad, Robin no le estaba cantando a nadie en particular. Y por lo menos lo logró hasta que Robin cantó las siguientes líneas de la canción provocando que un fuego se le inflamase en el pecho del kukku y que se reflejase en su llameante mirada.

―Can´t you see that I´m in pain, I´m about to go insane. Babe, I just want your love. I want your love.

¿No le estaba cantando a nadie? Ojalá Sanji pudiera creerse semejante falacia pero le resultaba imposible porque, si bien aquellas palabras, aquellos sentimientos, no iban dirigidos a él, no quería decir que no fuera capaz de sentirlos. Vamos, si solamente había que mirar para Brook y darse cuenta de que Robin no estaba cantando sino que estaba expresando sus propios sentimientos, algo de lo que un experto músico y cantante como su nakama podía percatarse incluso sin ojos para ver y oídos para escuchar porque los sentimientos van más allá de los sentidos físicos.

―Babe, I want your love. Babe, I want your love. Hold me now, I just can´t get enough. Babe, I want your love. Babe, I want your love. Hold me now, I just can´t get enough.

Pero entonces, aferrándose a su necesidad de mantener su cordura, Sanji buscó ayuda en Nami pues se fijó como ella también se había percatado de lo que aquella canción ocultaba, en realidad no muy bien porque quedaban bien expresados sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era más sano para Sanji el _'descubrirlo'_ por medio de Nami que haciéndolo él mismo directamente o eso era lo que pensaba porque, fijándose que los ojos de su akage no paraban quietos, siguió esa línea de visión y que nacía en la propia mirada de Robin que, a diferencia de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, sí estaba mirando directamente para alguien en concreto.

―I can´t get you off my mind. Though I know you´re not that kind, I can´t help myself.

Era una espalda pero, incluso estando en un bar con más gente presente, los que estaban demasiado borrachos para reconocer los rostros de quienes les rodeaban o los que no daban mucha importancia al estatus de buscados por la Marina y el Shin Sekai, a Sanji no le resultó desconocida, para su desgracia pues empezó a faltarle el aire y su corazón parecía decidido a jubilarse y dejar de latir ya mismo.

¿Cómo podía ser que su dulce y querida Robin pudiera haberse, realmente, enamorado de alguien semejante? Alguien quien, incluso en estos momentos, le estaba dejando bien claro a Sanji que carecía de todo sentido común pues, cuando habían sido sus otros nakama quienes estuvieron allí arriba del escenario desgañitándose _'cantando'_ podía llegar a entender su actitud pero ¿ahora?, ¿con Robin? No, ahora no se podía entender ni aunque te lo explicase la mente más brillante del mundo.

―Can´t you see that I´m in pain, I´m about to go insane. Babe, I just want your love. I want your love.

Es que le resultaba imposible poder verlo si le daba la espalda, para Sanji tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, allí sentado en la barra mientras vaciaba jarra tras jarra de biiru alternándolas con botellas de sake. Seguro que si se encendía un cigarrillo sentado a su lado podría prenderle fuego de manera instantánea.

La canción había llegado a su final, por lo menos la parte vocal de Robin, quedando solamente la parte instrumental con la que terminaría, pero ella ya había decidido bajar del escenario y lo hizo… ¿con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios? Para ser completamente sinceros había que decir que aquella sonrisa, aunque en un principio parecía encontrarse totalmente fuera de lugar después de la letra de la canción que había cantado, iluminaba su rostro brillantemente.

Robin aceptó los cumplidos de sus nakama, se rió al ofrecimiento por parte de Brook para cantar un dúo, ganándose una patada por parte de la akage pues a ella le había ofrecido _'hacer un dúo'_ y que para nada se refería a algo musical, a no ser que seas de los que al _'hacerlo'_ incluso conseguís que suene música y todo. Los aplausos y silbidos, varios "¡Super!" de lo más entusiastas por parte de Franky y la imagen de Luffy completamente feliz de encontrarse rodeado de todos sus nakama divirtiéndose todos juntos otra vez.

Nami soltó un suspiro hundiéndose en la silla apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos pues no se podía hacer nada ya que cada uno es como es y no se puede obligar a una persona a enamorarse de ti a la fuerza porque eso tendría algún nombre pero, de seguro, que no sería amor. La risa de Luffy logró sacarle una sonrisa resignada a Nami.

_No, no se puede obligar._

Robin se sentó en la barra donde fue recibida por una copa de vino rosado cuyo dulce aroma la embriagó sumiéndola en una vorágine de recuerdos que iban desde los más inocentes hasta los más intensos, dulces y dolorosos.

―Kanpai, Zoro― le dijo Robin alzando la copa dirigiendo el gesto al reflejo de su nakama frente al enorme espejo que recorría la barra del bar.

Zoro había dejado su vaso sobre la barra y, con la misma mirada que había visto la actuación de Robin reflejada en el espejo, la dirigió hacia los intensos ojos de Robin pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia a cuando había terminado su actuación, Zoro no tenía una bebida en la mano para dedicarle un brindis, sí, lo que había logrado sacarle aquella sonrisa a su nakama, pero no parecía ser un impedimento para que aquella palabra brotase de su boca.

―Kanpai, Robin.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

**Kanpai:** Brindis.

**Kanpai:** Derrota absoluta.

¿Se ha entendido? Supongo que sí pues se rige bastante al estilo habitual de mis fics, los de este tipo, por lo menos.

Por cierto que **"Want your love"** es el título de una de las canciones, una de las mejores, de la Banda Sonora del anime _**"City Hunter"**_, cantada por _Momoko Kitadai_. Claro que ella canta bastantes de las más populares, y excelentes, canciones de esta serie.

Sí, esto es lo que pasa cuando te cruzas con algunas canciones y tienes ciertas parejas profundamente grabadas que es imposible no conectarlas con todo lo que se da alrededor de uno, ¿no os parece?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
